Love Blossoms
by sexiibrowneyes2
Summary: Bella and Edward are in a club and although Bella is nervous she decides to give herself to Edward. this is a one-shot! You have been warned. Thanks Ladie J, for giving me ideas.


Loud music pumped through the speakers, matching the beat of Bella's tapping foot

Loud music pumped through the speakers, matching the beat of Bella's tapping foot. The stilettos she was wearing made her feet throb, so she took them off, placing them on a seat beside her. Edward was on the dance floor, spinning gracefully with Alice in his arms. Alice smiled, laughing occasionally. Edward looked over at Bella, admiring her beauty. He liked the way the light reflected off of her glimmering, silver camisole. His topaz eyes lingered to the tight black leather skirt, which was hugging her hips. He felt a sudden erection and a tiny moan passed his lips. Alice gazed at him, a tiny smile playing on her lips. "Dance with her. I know you want to." Alice teased, punching her brother lightly on the arm. He nodded, making his way through mounds of sweaty bodies to his girlfriend, his Bella.

Bella noticed Edward coming towards her and she quickly checked her reflection in the tile floor. Her silver eye shadow was looking good, streaked perfectly on her eyelids. Her cherry lip gloss was applied correctly as well. Dam, she had to admit she was looking pretty fly. Edward took her tiny hands in his, kissing them. "You look beautiful as always." He commented, gazing into her brown eyes. Bella blushed, "Thanks. Um…uh…you look handsome."

Edwards noticed that Bella was nervous, but he ignored it. He held his hand out to her and asked, "Would you like to dance?" Bella laced her fingers through his, replying, "Yes." They made their way through the dance floor, Edward leading Bella past couples slow dancing. They stopped in the center of the dance floor, staring at each other shyly.

Edward made the first move by wrapping his arms around Bella's hips, gently caressing her bottom. Her arms slid around his neck, clasping her hands loosely together. Their favorite song "Don't Matter" by Akon came on, pulsing quietly through the speakers. Bella whispered seductively, "What do you wanna do after this?"

"I think you know." Edward winked. Bella decided to play dumb and said innocently, "I don't know. Does it involve a strip tease or a warm bed?" Edwards face flushed a bright red and he muttered "Maybe."

Bella nestled her against Edward's shoulder, breathing in his musky scent. Oh, did he smell so good. Bright blue and neon green lights blinked madly as they slow danced. Something hard throbbing at Bella's leg caused her to look down. Something was pulsing through Edward's pants. She looked up at Edward and he smiled weakly. "Sorry" he said quickly.

"Don't be." She responded, kissing him softly on the lips. Edward tasted her cherry flavored lips and begged for more. He tried to push his tongue inside Bella's mouth but she pulled away. "Save that for later baby." Edward nodded. Their slow song ended and a new song blasted through the speakers. It was "Hands in the Ayer" by Flo Rida.

Bella swayed her to the beat, tilting her head to the side. Edward shook his head and rejected Bella's invitation. She pulled on his polo shirt gently and begged "Please." Edward gave in and pulled Bella to him, her bottom against his pitched fabric. His arms wrapped around her waist. And he spun her around dipping her back.

Then he slid his hand down below her navel. Bella mouthed 'Not here'. Edward was disappointed but refused to show it. Suddenly, Bella stopped dancing and made her way back to her seat. She strapped on her stilettos and flipped open her cell phone. It showed '1 missed call'. It was from her Dad, Charlie.

She clicked redial and waited for 3 rings until he picked up. "You called?" Bella questioned curiously. Charlie groaned sleepily, "Yes I did. It's 11 p.m., when will you be home?"

Bella responded immediately "Possibly around 2 or 3 a.m." Charlie said "Ok. See ya soon kiddo."

Bella ended the call and hung up. Edward was standing in front of her, arms hanging limply by his side.

"Charlie called, I told him that I'd be home around 2 or 3 a.m." Bella stated coolly. "Why did you stop dancing?" Edward asked, draping his arm around Bella's shoulder. "Nothing. I guess I'm just tired." She retorted.

"Or simply nervous." Edward taunted. Bella snorted impatiently. "Nervous about what?" Edward took his arm away and folded his arms across his chest, lifting one eye brow up. "After the club of course." He said rolling his eyes in mock disbelief. Bella turned away shyly but Edward pulled her to him. "If your not ready, just tell me. I can wait." Edward said honestly, lifting her chin so her eyes were looking into his.

Bella nodded, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. Edward wiped her tear away, placing her in his lap. She buried her face into Edward's neck. He wrapped his arms around her, smelling the strawberries & cream scent of her hair. "Shhh. It's ok to be nervous Bella. To be honest with you, it's my first time and I'm nervous too." She lifted her head up, tears rolling down her cheeks quickly. "Are you serious?" she hiccupped.

"Yes I am." He whispered his breath hot in her ear. Bella giggled girlishly. "Let's leave this place and go home. And this time, to your house."

Edward kissed the delicately and asked "Are you sure about this?" Bella answered persistently "I'm as ready as I'm gonna be. It's either now or later. I want IT now." Edward laughed softly, running his hands through his blonde hair saying "Ok. Ok."

They left the club and walked off into the night. Since Edward is a vampire, he has amazing speed. Edward crouched down, and Bella hopped on his back, clinging to his neck. "Hang on tight." He ordered sternly. Bella rolled her eyes, but obeyed. Edward ran rapidly, clutching Bella's knees tighter as his speed increased. They arrived at Edward's house and realized that nobody was home.

Bella dropped down to the ground effortlessly. "Honey, we're home." Edward joked, opening the door. "Thanks sweetheart. Home sweet home." Bella grinned, twirling around in circles. Edward twirled her right inside. He grabbed her hand and they descended onto the stairs, making their way to Edward's bedroom. Edward clicked his lamp on, sitting on the side of the bed. Midnight-blue silk sheets were on the bed, making the moment more romantic. Bella stepped out of her stilettos and pushed Edward down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, giving him full view of her breasts. Edward groaned as he suddenly became aroused. "Just lie down and watch. Ok?" Bella asked. Edward nodded, since he was too stunned to do anything else. Bella let her chocolate brown hair cascade down her back like a waterfall. She gave Edward a tiny smile before starting her striptease.

Bella pulled the camisole over her head, having eye sex with Edward the whole time. She threw the camisole at him and he twirled it around his finger. Bella stood before Edward in her lacy black bra and skirt. His eyes traveled to her breasts, imagining them pressed against him. He stood up, dropping her camisole to the floor. "May I do the honors of stripping you of your skirt?" He taunted, his lustful eyes gazing over her slim body. "Yes you may." She smiled, enjoying the feel of his hands on her thighs. Her skirt dropped to the floor and Edward stared at her body longingly. "You look so sexy in that bra. It makes me wanna peel it off." He growled and pulled her close to him, breathing in her human scent. They landed on the bed, Edward on top. He was stripped to his boxers, his manhood bursting with fullness. He peeled away Bella's bra and panties, admiring her body. She placed her hands on his shoulders, steadying herself. He lowered his head, testing each nipple in his mouth, suckling greedily.

Bella arched her back, moaning softly, "Oh Edward." She tossed her head from side to side, the sense of pleasure surging throughout her body. His tongue traveled downwards, licking her navel. Her hands played in his hair as he went even _lower._ He looked up at her and continued. He slipped two fingers inside of her, testing her wetness. She spread her legs farther apart, allowing him to dig deeper. She hissed quietly, "So good, so good." Edward stripped himself of his boxers and smiled satisfied. Bella gained control, testing his tip with her finger. He groaned in pleasure, grinning happily. "You like that baby?" Bella asked, switching positions so that she was on top. She lifted herself off of Edward and leaned over his manhood. She lowered her head, bringing his manhood inside of her mouth. Edward twisted in mock pain, whispering, "Bella, my sweet Bella." She swallowed him whole, enjoying the taste in her mouth. Five minutes later Edward lifted Bella up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

She helped him slip the condom on, as he positioned himself correctly. "Don't hurt me." Bella squeaked. Edward replied, "I won't hurt you. I promise." He entered her quickly, pumping harder. Bella rotated her hips to accommodate his large size. He pumped faster, placing his hands on her hips. Bella felt them glide together, becoming one. Edward was gentle just like he promised. Their bodies surged with pleasure, perspiration glistening on their bodies. Bella slipped him over so that she was on top. She rode him like a cowgirl, her hands on his chest. At first his hands were on her waist, but then they gripped the bedspread. He was gripping the bedspread so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Two hours later they collapsed on top of each other, panting heavily. "Having sex for my first time was great." Bella panted, running her hands through Edward's hair. He kissed her lips, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. They played tongue games for awhile until Edward pulled away. "Bella, I just encountered the best sex ever. You're so beautiful naked. Your breasts are as round as juicy melons, as ripe as can be. Your womanhood a crushed rose, waiting to be planted." Edward whispered in her ear. "I love you Edward Cullen." Bella said, gazing into his topaz eyes. "I love you too, Bella Swan." Edward sighed, seductively licking his lips. Round two began…..

**To be Continued**


End file.
